Iron Man Armor
with Extremis software]]The Iron Man Armor is the technological marvel that Tony Stark uses to fight evil as Iron Man. The armor's computer AI is voiced by Lisa Ann Beley. History Tony Stark creates the armor completely on his own with some of Rhodey's help. He was planning on showing his dad, but they were both in a plane crash. The crash damaged Tony's heart while his dad was thought to be dead, he put on his armour to keep himself alive as he flies to Rhodey's place. When he first heard from Pepper that Obadiah Stane was being investigated, he uses the armor to spy on him, but when the armor detected a runaway train, he stopped it and saved thousands of lives. The public is now calling him "Iron Man". He then adopts the name and uses it to become a superhero. As he builds more armors, he gave them to his two friends who took the names War Machine and Rescue. Capabilities ''Main Articles: ''Iron Man Armor Mark I, Iron Man Armor Mark II * Superhuman Strength: Iron Man is capable of lifting massive weights. Stark once pushed himself to hold an entire crane and when Happy Hogan was in the armor, he could spin the container of a building water tower on his finger like it was a basketball. *'Enhanced Durability:' The armor can easily resist bullets and low yield explosives. It can also withstand extreme temperatures like atmospheric re-entry and the cold of outer space. *'Flight:' It can fly by the use of boot jets that can reach speeds higher than Mach 2. *'Repulsor Gauntlets:' The repulsor gauntlets have many functions. **'Repulsors:' Concussive force beams that are fired from the palms of his gauntlets. **'Secondary Proplusion:' The gauntlets have a second propulsion system. **'Force Field:' The gauntlets can generate a force shield around himself. Tony used this to save himself from the plane crash. *'Unibeam:' A powerful energy beam that is fired from the power source on its chest, however it rapidly depletes the armor's power supply. *'Magnetic Manipulation:' Iron Man can manipulate magnetic fields to move metal objects. *'Sensors:' The armour can see the electromagnetic spectrum, has telescopic sensors and can detect sounds. *'Mini-Missiles: '''The Mark II has built-in high-explosive shoulder missiles. *'Life Support: The armour can sustain its wearer for an indefinite period of time. Other Functions * Can hack into computers to download information. *Enables Stark to hack into radio frequencies. *Has an autopilot to fly itself home while Tony is asleep. *Allows the wearer to listen to news and police reports. *It has a phone built into the helmet. *Can use the power source as a flashlight. *Analyze attackers, including detecting weaknesses in their bodies. *Can translate languages. *Scramble the suit's neural interface for a few moments to protect himself from mental attack. *Lockdown Mode The armor also has a remote command system to enable Rhodey to control it from a separate computer terminal if Tony can't, a security system to prevent people from opening it when Stark is unconscious, and a secondary transportation system enabling him to "skate" when the flight system is damaged. In Ancient History 101 , Stark even creates a backpack that allows him to don the armour whenever and wherever he needs to, combined with anti-gravity tech so it doesn't weigh billions pounds (possibly based on how the comic version always carried his armour in his briefcase). Variations The first variation of the armour appears in Cold War, when he creates enhanced gauntlets on his armor to fight the Blizzard. After the fight, he talks about creating other armors, including arctic and space variants. New armors then appear in various episodes. '''Silver Centurion Armor This armor first appeared in Whiplash to fight the eponymous villain. Stealth Armor This armor first appears in Field Trip to infiltrate Stark Tower. Instead of red and gold, it is grey and red. It is designed to move through the air silently. Later appears in Panther's Prey to follow an AIM hovercraft. It is later shown exploding in Tales of Suspense Part 1. ''It was later rebuilt prior to [[Ghost in the Machine|G''host in the Machine]].'' 'Hulkbuster Armor' This armor first appears in[[ Seeing Red| ''Seeing Red]] to fight the second Crimson Dynamo . This suit is designed to fight strong, tough enemies. It is later used in Uncontrollable where he fights the Hulk with it. The armour is shown exploding in Tales of Suspense Part 1. ''It was later rebuilt prior to ''Heavy Mettle.' 'Space Armor' This armor was mentioned in ''Cold War '' and used in Fun With Lasers to fight the Living Laser. It was then used by Howard Stark in ''The Makluan Invasion, Part 1: Annihilate! and Part 2: Unite! Arctic Armor This armor was mentioned in'' Cold War and used in Best Served Cold '' to go to the Arctic Circle and fight the Blizzard. War Machine Armor First seen and used in Tales of Suspense Parts 1 and 2 '' to assist Iron Man in the fight against Fin Fang Foom and the Mandarin. 'Rescue Armor/X-51 Stealth Infitrator Armor' This armor is Pepper Potts own armour. It is purple and silver. First seen in and used in ''The Dragonseed where the now armoured trio go to China to confront the Mandarin. Later used in The Makluan Invasion, Part 1: Annihilate! and'' Part 2: Unite''. Gallery Iron-Man-Close-Up--Marvel-739992.jpg|Mark I Armor Detail25.jpg|Mark II Armor Show-about2.jpg|Iron Man Mark I with Thermal Gaulets attached Silver-centurion-suit.png|Silver Centurion Armor Armor.png|Stealth Armor Tony.png|Dynamo Buster Armor/Hulkbuster Space-armor.png|Space Armor Arctic-armor.png|Arctic Armor War-machine-armor.png|War Machine Armor Resue armor 2.jpg|Rescue Armor (Stark solutions X-51 Stealth Infiltration Armor)|link=Rescue_Armor See also *Tony Stark's Technology *Tony Stark's Backpack *Thermal Gauntlets *Sentient Armor Category:Technology Category:Iron Man Armor